


Supply Closeted

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [98]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, drabble challenge, sheriff stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/25/18: “rifle, punch, acid”





	Supply Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/25/18: “rifle, punch, acid”

“Deputy Stilinski, may I borrow your hole punch?”

“No, Deputy Hale. I possess no such artifact. May I borrow the time machine you travelled from the simpler era whence you came when people used hole—”

Derek made a face and walked away, presumably to the supply closet. Stiles followed, sneaking in and huddling close.

“You’re upset?” he whispered.

Derek stopped rifling through boxes. “Just because we’re keeping under the radar doesn’t mean your acid tongue doesn’t sting.”

“Ah, boo, you were loving my tongue last—”

“ _Ahem_ ,” came a _very_ familiar voice.

Stiles and Derek leaped apart.

“Uh, hey there… Sheriff?”


End file.
